The Seduction of Mr Moony
by Ms.Demeanour
Summary: What Sirius wants Sirius gets. And now his mind is set on getting Remus. Is Sirius seducing him just to prove that he's right and can have anybody that he wants? Or will he find that he actually has fallen for his best friend? SLASH RLSB
1. Chapter 1

**Alright now guys, it has been far too long since I posted anything on my I'm terribly sorry to have kept you waiting. (waves a little white flag and begs for your mercy). I have been working 8 hours a day for over three weeks and hadn't had the time to write anything at all no matter how many ideas I have had. But I'm just rambling now.. here's my new little ficcie, and I hope that you will at least like it just a bit. Homemade apple pie for those of you who do ;)**

**Love - Jessica**

* * *

"This is totally boring me out!" Sirius said and slammed shut his astronomy book. "Please can't we do something else? Anything except this!"

"Sirius, as I recall it…" Remus started and looked up from his notebook. "…it was _you _who dragged _me_ to the library to help _you_ with the homework _you _should have done earlier."

"Honestly Remus, not even you can find astronomy with that crooked-nosed teacher of ours to be much fun. Just admit it."

"Fine, it's the worst class we have ever had. Happy? But I must say that it would be much more interesting if you could actually hear what the man's saying. If he just would stop murmuring with his back against the class it would be a huge improvement."

Sirius looked up at Remus, one of his best friends. Remus attention had returned to the notebook he was reading. Remus notebook was highly appreciated by Sirius and James. Remus was a very attentive student who took down notes just about as fast as the professor spoke. Therefore James and Sirius would get down on their knees occasionally after class and beg Remus to lend them his notebook. Most of the time he would give it to them without a lecture about it being a good idea that they take their own notes. But Sirius knew Remus so well he knew it was just an empty threat when Remus threatened them that one day he might just stop taking notes. Sirius knew that Remus could never deny neither himself nor James anything. At least Remus couldn't deny Sirius anything. Sirius smiled at his friend. What would he do if he didn't have good old reliable Remus?

Remus looked up from his book for a brief moment and noticed that Sirius Black was sitting on the other side of the table smiling. "What are you smiling about? Just a minute ago I thought you were 'all bored out'."

Well Sirius was still bored out of his mind to tell the truth but he just found a great opportunity to enjoy himself for awhile. Remus was such an easy target. He knew exactly which buttons to push to get the reaction he wanted. "I'm not smiling about something special, was just thinking to myself how sexy you looked with your nose deep down in your astronomy notes." Sirius said and waited for Remus reaction.

"Alright, here we go again." Remus thought to himself. This was a game Sirius enjoyed all too much to play. He usually would pick either him or James as targets. The meaning of the game, if there was any at all, was to tease them until they cracked and couldn't ignore him anymore. Sirius would usually win; he knew exactly how to crack them. James had set a record the last time Sirius played his little game. James finally began to laugh like a maniac only when Sirius crawled up in James's lap and licked his ear. Then James wasn't able to hold back his laughter and Sirius had done his little 'victory-dance". Remus was usually the one who cracked first. He had his reasons though. To James and Sirius it was a silly game that didn't really mean shit. They just loved to be a bit, well, different. To Remus it did mean something. Having Sirius in front of you licking his lips and about to take his shirt off… how can you not find that attractive? Yes, that was the truth. Remus was attracted to his best friend. And how guilty did he not feel about that. He had told himself in his head many times that you simply don't harbour any more than platonic feelings for your best friend who's a guy. You just don't. That's what he had been telling himself during the last couple of months. It had been horrible during the summer when they went swimming together, him Sirius and James. Sirius straddling you in the hot sand tickling your body all over… that required thoughts of the most unsexiest things in the world and a cold shower. Remus enjoyed it though that Sirius liked to play this game but still… it was getting harder and harder for him to hide what he felt when Sirius did the things he did to win this game.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?" Remus asked frowning, pretending that he hadn't heard Sirius remark of him being so sexy studying astronomy. He was not going to let it be easy for Sirius this time.

"That's what I _should_ be doing, but I'd _rather_ spend my time checking out that sweet ass you've got." Sirius said and raised one of his brows giving Remus the sexy look that had made many a girl jump into his outstretched arms.

"You just do that and I'll study…"

"Mr. Moony, why are we being so grumpy? I just might have to give you a little kiss if I don't see a smile on your lips within the next ten seconds…" Sirius said and threw a kiss with his hand at Remus direction.

Remus turned the page of his notebook still ignoring Sirius. If he knew Sirius alright, he knew that Sirius would soon do whatever to make him crack. Well, kissing Sirius Black wouldn't be so bad after all. Then maybe he could join the club that existed of a large number of Hogwarts students. But then again, Sirius could be a good sport and let Remus of the hook and admit defeat since he knew how easy a win Remus was. Sometimes all Sirius would have to do was to give Remus that smile that made girls fall all around his feet. It was so easy to make Remus blush. But Sirius didn't quite know the truth behind what made him blush.

The book was suddenly snatched away from Remus's hands and he looked up to see that Sirius was an all four on the table with his face very close to his own. "Sirius? Can I have my notebook back?" Remus asked and quivered slightly in his chair. Sirius had locked eyes with Remus and Remus found it hard to look away.

"Your ten seconds are up Mr. Lupin and I still haven't seen a smile on your face… I'll give you a last chance Mr. Lupin." Sirius said and smiled like he had already won.

"I'm sorry Mr. Black. But I won't give you the pleasure of such an easy win." Remus said and moved back against the chair making some distance to Sirius. Maybe if he was lucky Sirius would give up. He'd never really expected that Sirius would actually give him a kiss, which he was dangerously close to doing now. He wanted Sirius to kiss him, but he wanted it to mean something too.

"Oh Moony, you're so sexy on close range" Sirius said with a little laugh before he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Remus's.

The kiss lasted for a brief moment and since Remus wasn't giving it up as easy as Sirius had expected he took it to the next level. "This will freak him out" Sirius though when he opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Remus's teeth.

"Fine Sirius, you win!" Remus said and ended the kiss swiftly. He was afraid that if it would have continued any longer it would have been quite obvious that it was serious to him and he definitely didn't want Sirius to know that. He'd rather die on the spot.

"Oh honey, was I such a lousy kisser?" Sirius said and barked with laughter. "I got you good there. Admit it! Admit that I'm the master of this game."

"Fine, you're the master. But geez Sirius, sometimes I wonder if this game of yours is just an excuse to enjoy yourself with me and James when you're not involved with some girl."

"An excuse? Oh no… if I wanted I could seduce you or James any day a week. And then I mean _seduce_ not tease you until you can't take it anymore."

"Look who's being modest. I'm sorry Sirius but I doubt that you could seduce me. As much as you would want it I will not pledge for membership in the 'I-love-Sirius-club', which I'm sure have an impressive amount of members of the opposite sex, and perhaps some of the same sex as well." It was a commonly known fact that gender meant squat to Sirius. If Sirius wanted someone he would get either him or her.

"Don't be so sure." Sirius said and slid of the table. "I'll be in the Gryffindor tower if you get mad being all alone without me…" he said and winked with eye at Remus before he left the library.

"Nicely done Remus!" Remus thought to himself. "Now you've turned this into a challenge for him. Nice work! Now he won't let this go. Now he'll be all over you every chance he gets just to prove that he's right." Remus sighed to himself. If he survived Sirius attempts to seduce him without Sirius noticing anything about his crush it would be a miracle.

* * *

**If think you know what I really hope that you do right now... review and tell me if you think I should call the nearest mental hospital!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you lovely people, I'm so glad to hear that you liked this! This is somewhat of a little baby to me ;) And I promise this is not just a teaser, promises I'm going to write many more chapters Sophie :) I have plot lines for nine chapters and after that we'll see. If I'm still in looove with this fic it might just come some more chapters :D**

**I did call the mental hospital but I've put those plans on ice for now. They told me I would have to share rooms with Hannibal Lecter since their so overbooked so I'll have to stay at home writing more fanfics ;)**

**And I do hope that you didn't hurt yourself all to much when you tripped over that stool SeriousSiriusFan ;)**

**Loads of love to you - Jessica**

* * *

James was re-reading the essay about medical herbs that he had written for their herbology class when he was disturbed by Sirius who had just slumped down next to him in the couch he was occupying. Sirius was giggling like an insane person and James knew Sirius so well he knew that Sirius would keep up with the bloody annoying giggling until James asked what was so darn funny. 

"What's so fucking funny Sirius?" James said and put aside his essay on a coffee table. He knew he wouldn't be able to be concentrated enough to correct his essay when Sirius was being lunatic as usual.

"Oh Jamie-boy! You could never guess what you missed in the library a while ago. I'm totally the master!" Sirius said and interrupted his laughter only to begin snickering to himself.

"The master of _what_ exactly Sirius?" James said raising one brow. He had no idea what Sirius meant with 'master'.

"You and Remus, you're just unbelievable! I could totally get either you or him." Sirius said building up a smile in his countenance.

"Oh, Pads… I'm so sorry but you can't really get me so there is no use trying. I'm totally on to Evans. On day she'll be begging me to take her out on a date."

"Alright, maybe I can't have you who are such a fool over Lily Evans already. _But_ I can totally have Remus any day. And I might add that Lily begging you for a date will only happen in one of your wet dreams." Sirius said leaning back in the couch looking quite confident about himself.

"You'll see one day. She'll beg me as sure as my name is James. And hey! What was that you were saying about old Moony? You were saying that you could totally get him?"

"Well of course I can. I'm the drop-dead-gorgeous-Sirius Black am I not? I'm going to prove it to you both that I can have him wrapped up around my finger before you can say Quidditch!"

"I would say that _someone_ is being quite overconfident here." James said snorting. "And why would you want to wrap Remus around your finger?" James added in his mind.

"You just wait and see James, you just wait and see."

"And then what?" James asked adjusting his glasses.

"What do you mean with that?"

"What I meant was: Alright. What if you do get him to fall for you, I'm not saying that you will. But if you manage to do that, don't you think that you would hurt his feelings or something if he finds out that you're just playing with him?"

"Man, Prongs trying to be deep" Sirius thought to himself before he answered. "Come on James, like I could hurt his feelings. He knows this is all about me proving that I'm right. I just took my game to a whole new level that's all. We were sitting in the library, he was studying, which I was supposed to do too, and I was totally bored out and started playing my little game you know so well and all of a sudden I blurted out that I could have him, and you James, any day I wanted and then he said that he doubted that I could seduce him so I'm going to prove to him that I can do just that." Sirius said and stopped to catch his breath.

James just shook his head. "You're both insane. I hope that you're not here to ask _me_ to help _you_ with this thing that's going on between the two of _you_."

"You just read my mind Prongs, pretty scary shit." Sirius said and made big eyes.

"Alright but you promise that this is just a game between the two of you and there's nothing more I should know about this?"

"I promise. Hand on the heart." Sirius said and laughed as he put one hand on his chest and the other in the air to prove his seriousness.

James hardly doubted that this was all there was to it but he let the subject drop for now."Well honestly Sirius I don't know what advice to give you. You just do what you normally do to get in the pants of the one you want." James said and shrugged.

"Hey you make me sound like a slut!" Sirius said and jokingly nudged James with his elbow. "I never take it as far as getting in the bed with all my admirers. I'm just a soul who happens to love a good snog! If that's the best advice you can give me I'll just do my best to be übersexy, which I always am, and then I bet I'll have him before this weeks over. It's Monday today right?"

"Tuesday" James corrected him.

"Alright, Tuesday then. I'll have him by Saturday. Thanks for all your help Jamie-boy." Sirius said and crawled out of the sofa and headed for the stairs leading up to their dorm room.

"Hey, where are you going?" James said turning his heads towards the stairs.

"To sleep." Sirius said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"On a Tuesday, four o' clock in the afternoon? Well just don't sleep then so you miss dinner. 'cause I wont come to get you at dinnertime, some of us have important things to."

"Yeah yeah, important things I know. Important things meaning that you will wait for Lily's class to end so you can join her to the Great Hall." Sirius said disappearing up the stairs.

James returned to his essay, there was something he needed to correct but he didn't remember where it was. He had just about found it when he was interrupted by Remus slumping down in the couch this time. Remus looking like a nervous wrack. It was all too obvious why Remus was looking the way he did. James didn't even have to ask.

"Is Sirius here?" Remus asked in a hush voice and took a nervous look around the room.

"Nope, he's in the dorms sleeping. And I promise: he's not hiding under the coffee table." James said and patted Remus on the shoulder.

Remus attempted a smile to James little joke, but he only managed half a smile still being confused by his mixture of feelings towards Sirius and Sirius little game.

"Good, because I need your help and it involves Sirius…" Remus said and stared down at the carpet trying to hide that he was blushing. "What are you thinking!" a little voice screamed inside Remus's head. "You're not going to spill it all out to James! Then James will tell Sirius and then Sirius will…" Well, what would Sirius do? Remus had no idea how Sirius would react. Would he be happy? "Not likely…" he sadly thought to himself. Would he break out in hysterical laughter and bugger him for months about it? Would he be disgusted to learn that his best friend wanked off thinking about him?

"I know what you need my help for Moony. You want me to help you win this game?" Oh oh, James was really in a bit of a situation here. Now he was giving advice to both Remus and Sirius how to win this silly game Sirius had started without even a thought.

"That was kind of what I wanted to ask of you Prongs…" Remus said still staring at the same spot of the carpet. This was embarrassing, yes. But at least Prongs hadn't figured everything out… yet. At least that's what Remus thought.

"If you want to come out of this victorious you may not fall for his tactics of being übersexy, he will do things you never thought that he would just to prove that his right. Actually Moony, honestly, I wouldn't be surprised whatever he'd try to do to get you. And if you find him sexy, just think of Snape and you'll be able to handle the situation." James said and beamed.

"And you won't help me?"

" Nope, this is his and yours problem. And remember what I said, if he turns you on: think of Snape."

"Are you suggesting that Sirius Black turns me on?" Remus asked and flushed in different shades of red.

James pretended that he hadn't seen Remus impressive shades of red but he wondered to himself if he hadn't been right when he had told Sirius that Remus might come out of this with his feelings hurt. Or maybe not if he intervened… "Moony…" James whispered. "If you finally surrender to Sirius and he considers he has won and everything goes back to normal I hope you don't think Sirius intends to hurt your feelings. This is just Sirius being Sirius. And if you like him, I'm not suggesting that you do, why not make the best of this situation. Enjoy it as much as you can then. I think that's truly the best advice I can give you. And if things get out of hand: think of Snape."

"You've said that three times now James." Remus said managing a real smile this time. "What was this?" He thought. "An advice from James actually sounding smart and thought through. That's got to be a first time…" But James was right anyway. Remus had been so scared about revealing his emotions to Sirius that he hadn't stopped to consider that this could be fun too. Well it could be fun as long as he wouldn't allow himself to get caught in the moment and blur out something as stupid as 'I love you Sirius'. But he had to keep in mind that he would have to act like Sirius didn't get to him. Now that sure would be hard but if he found himself in a tricky situation he would follow James advice: think of Snape. That might be such a turn off he would even manage to have Sirius doing almost anything to him.

"Thank you James, that's actually the greatest advice you've ever given. Thanks a lot. And by the way, I don't fancy Sirius." Remus said trying to sound believable. That he blushed when he said the last part didn't really help his statement sound believable at all.

James grinned and just said. "Sure no problemos. And of course I 'believe' you." He said and laughed. "By the way…" he added. "Can you wake Sirius up when it's time for dinner? I have to be outside Lily's classroom when her class ends. Can you do that for me? Please?"

"Yeah sure." Remus said without thinking.

"And Remus, you think you could help me to read through my essay? Pretty please?"

"Hey, why not, I have nothing else to do so; you just give it to me."

James handed over his essay to Remus who started to skim through it. James leaned back and let out a content sigh. He was darn proud of himself. He felt like he was smarter then the both of them, smarter then both Remus and Sirius. Because James had noticed something none of them had. Sirius and Remus coming to him for advice had made it all clear to him. It was like a little lamp had been turned on above his head just like in the cartoons he had watched a long time ago when he was a little kid. Remus had been like reading a book. Sirius though was more like opening that darn diary your little sister kept and wouldn't let you read. But he had figured it out anyways. Sirius actions gave him away. Lately James had noticed that Sirius tried to be in Remus's presence all the time. Poor Sirius probably had no idea about what was going on. In James mind it seemed that Sirius was using his game as an excuse to be closer to Remus than he usually is. James just hoped that Sirius wouldn't be so stupid and not see that had a thing for Remus that he would end up hurting his feelings. But if Sirius failed to notice what was going on with him, James would give him a nudge in the right direction. Now James had finally been given the chance to play Cupid. He had wanted it for a long time but he hadn't thought that he would end up with pairing up his two best friends.

* * *

**I hope you'll leave a review now and make me a very happy girl. Bounces around in the mornings when I read my email. You know all the options if you have read some of my other fanfics. Tell me if you liked it? loved it? Hated it? Or just tell me anything you'd want to tell me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi you wonderful guys who have been waiting for this chapter for so long, work is a really bad excuse but I have been so exhausted after work so I have hardly found time to do anything fun lately. But now, finally, in my last two weeks I 'm down to working 20 hours a week so I will have a lot more time to update this fic : D which is really good 'cause I'm beginning to like it myself too. And another reason that I've kept you waiting was that I wasn't sure that I was going to continue writing fics at all, have been told by some reviewers that my grammar is horrible but hey even the Goddess Rowling has grammar errors, we're all just human after all and my mother tongue is Swedish so English grammar is not my strongest side. And someone else thought that all my dialogue sounded stiffy and fake :(( Anyways, I have had so many of you saying so many nice beautiful things that I decided to not care if I have small grammar errors...nor that my language is stiffy and fake **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

_chrliii_** - you're English isn't awful. ; ) **

**Thank you so much **_Enigma_** you really made me happy and I'm so glad that you liked 'I'm not jealous too' (cheers) **

**Oh my God, thank you** _Angel_**! I really tried to make my Remus and Sirius intriguing: D I'm so glad you liked them!**

**Of course it will become a slashier story ; ) just wait and see, Sirius has still got some tricks up his sleeves, whispers: might be a shower scene later **

**say hi to the rats from me **_Happyslasher,_** o do they serve good food at the hospital? I'm still just on the waiting list... **

**and last but not least: OMG thank you so much** _Sophie Malfoy_**! You made me bounce up and down in the chair I was sitting in! Your review was awesome! So funny I roared with laughter especially what you wrote about Pettigrew giggles I'm sorry to disappoint you but I haven't killed him off ; ) Bows and thank you so much for you Full ten pointer! And I promise you to, there will be more snogging and other nice stuff ; )**

* * *

"Oh James" Remus thought to himself while he was reading, spellchecking and correcting a greater deal of James's essay. "Fluxweed is used in Polyjucie potions, not as an antidote for acne James." Remus said and laughed at his friend who didn't even notice that he was being laughed at since he was busy with staring at the huge grandfather clock that was squeezed in between two bookshelves. 

"Earth to James, anybody home?" Remus said and waved his hand in front of James's eyes.

"Erm what was it you said about polyjucie potions?" James said managing with great effort to tare his gaze away from the clock.

"Never mind, I corrected it for you... and will you please stop staring at the clock? Just go and get Lily now, I'll wake Sirius up in twenty minutes or so... I'll just finish correcting your essay."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" James said and flew up from the chair he was sitting in like it was on fire. "You're my angel you know that?" he said and messed up Remus's hair before he headed for the portrait-hole and disappeared.

Remus yawned wide and corrected another sentence that James had gotten as wrong as it could get. James mind had most probably been somewhere else when he wrote this. After another twenty minutes of salvaging James grade in Herbology Remus took a last look at his masterpiece and put the scroll of parchment away, he would give it to James at dinner. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Now he had to wake up Sirius and hope that some particular bodypart wouldn't wake up to in the process. He looked up at the ceiling hoping that someone up there had heard his silent prayer. He swallowed hard and took the first trembling stairs towards the steps. He had a pretty good hunch that this was one of Sirius's setups.

"What if heis lying naked in bed?" he thought and tried to not picture Sirius in the nude. He had seen Sirius naked several times before but he never dared to do anything more than take a quick peek. It wouldn't be so bad if Sirius was naked after all, now with Sirius being like this he could probably look as thoroughly as he would want to. The only problem was that his erection would definitely give away that he wasn't exactly thinking about Quidditch. The last two steps were almost impossible to take; his legs felt like they were made of rock and had somehow attached themselves to the stairs and made it impossible for him to move. He took a last deep breath, reached for the door, opened it and walked in.

* * *

Sirius was lying in his bed still feeling a bit shaky from his dream. He had been hoping that James would send Remus to come and get him before dinner. His intention had been to lure Remus close enough to the bed while he pretended to sleep so he could drag Remus into bed with him. And after that he hadn't really thought about what he would do but he was sure that he would figure something out once they were in the scenario he had planned. He had never planned to really fall asleep but he had. His dream had been so real and vivid that he thought he hadn't dreamt at all. In his dream he was walking hand in hand with Remus in Hogsmeade, drinking tea with him at Madam Puddifoot's, snogging him in the back of the Three Broomsticks. He had very suddenly and abruptly woken up though when he in the dream was about to tell Remus how much he loved him.

He had trembled slightly when he had woken up. Of course Remus had visited his dreams sometimes but never in a romantic way. He massaged his temples slowly and tried to calm down. It was just a dream after all. And soon the real Remus would be coming up the stairs if James had been lazy enough to send Remus to wake him. The real Remus would never be his boyfriend. He highly doubted that Remus got off on dudes. He had always believed and still believed that Remus didn't like it at all when Sirius wanted to play his game. That when Remus tried to get away it was his way of saying: not interested. Remus blushing Sirius had interpreted as Remus not wanting other people to start believing stuf about him. Even though Sirius thought that Remus didn't like it he kept playing his game and would never stop either. It was too much fun for him to stop and besides... it was fun to have his best friend to cuddle with when he wanted to. Sirius had never cuddled with his previous boy- and girlfriends. All his relationships so far had been just for fun, he hadn't had a single serious relationship yet. No one had really tickled his fancy. Not yet.

He had described the perfect partner for James once, maybe a month or so earlier. The perfect partner he had described as: loyal, funny, a prankster as himself, smart, curious, deep, trustworthy... And that was where he had stopped. In his horror he had discovered that he had just described his best friend Remus as the perfect partner. Sirius had almost been sure that James had figured that out too but James had never said anything about it and hadn't mentioned it to him later, which Sirius was thankful for. Any sort of romantic feelings towards a best friend was wrong if you asked Sirius. A friendship would never be the same after a romantic relationship. Never. So Sirius did what was the right thing to do according to him. The right thing meant that he lied and denied and tried to push any feelings or thought that didn't belong there out of his mind. He had been pretty successful with all the denying so far. But the dream he had just had had made him doubtful that the denying was working as good as he had hoped.

Sirius suddenly ended with his contemplating. He had heard footsteps outside the door so he turned around on his side so he was facing away from the door. "Now..." he thought with a sly smile on his lips, "Remus will get a major surprise if he dares to come close enough..."

* * *

Remus closed the door slowly behind him as he entered the room. He whispered Sirius name hoping for a reaction. Just as he thought, no reaction at all. Sirius was just waiting for him to come close enough to bed. "Sirius?" he whispered again a bit louder this time. He had stopped several paces from Sirius's bed where he was supposedly sleeping. "Sirius?" he said again in his normal voice. But there was still no response so he moved closer to the bed and stopped at the foot end of the large four-poster bed. "Sirius!" he shouted. "I know you're not sleeping..." He studied the lump in the bed also known as Sirius. Sirius didn't even move. Now what was it James had said? Enjoy this as much as you can or something. Enjoy this as much as you can, that was what Remus what planning on trying, and if he enjoyed so much that it was quite obvious just how much he enjoyed it, he would try James's other advice. Think of Snape. 

"Sirius?" he said again when he stood some inches away from the edge of the bed. Sirius wasn't moving a muscle. Maybe he actually was sleeping after all? "Sirius?" he tried again moving closer. He shouldn't have done that.

Sirius hand came out of nowhere with the speed of light and grabbed Remus's robes and pulled him down on top of him where he was lying. Sirius, with his legs strong after six years of Quidditch practice, rolled over with Remus on top of him and pinned Remus to the bed straddling him. Remus looked utterly horrified. He certainly was not on top of the situation, literally and metaphorically speaking. And he didn't like feeling this helpless. Sirius had even managed to somehow pin down his hands too.

"Hi love, thought you never would come and join me in bed." Sirius whispered in a voice that made Remus want to jump out of his robes.

"Erm, I, Sirius, dinner..." was all that came out of Remus's mouth.

"Dinner can wait, I'm perfectly sure that James will hold a spot for us at the table. And you really don't need to bother with speaking moony..." Sirius way of whispering Moony caused Remus to squirm beneath him, "...if you want me to stop you just tell me that you love me, then I'll win... it's as simple as that..."

Remus was drawing his breath faster and harder, it felt hard to breathe lying trapped between Sirius's thighs. He blushed and cursed silently when he felt a very familiar heat in his groin. Hopefully Sirius hadn't noticed. But today wasn't one of his lucky days.

"Mr. Moony, I believe that we are enjoying this situation after all if I'm not mistaken." Sirius said and laughed. "Shall we make it even more enjoyable?" Sirius purred and started to unbutton Remus's shirt.

Remus tried to raise himself on his elbows and escape Sirius's grip but it was a hopeless struggle. He closed his eyes and tried to picture a naked Snivellus hoping that he would get in control of the situation again. His eyes flew open and the picture of Snape faded when he felt that Sirius was tugging at his belt. Remus made a last effort to get out of bed. With all his force, which wasn't that much, he tried to roll out of bed. Sirius wasn't prepared for Remus's roll and Remus's move resulted in both of them landing hard on the floor. Remus hastily got to his feet, adjusted his belt and buttoned his shirt. He slightly regretted that he hadn't let Sirius continue what he was about to do, but then again it wouldn't feel right if Sirius didn't mean it.

"What I was trying to say earlier..." Remus said and adjusted his tie. "...was that I came up here to wake you up before dinner. Are you coming or not?" he finished and cleared his throat.

Sirius was still lying on the floor looking rather amused. He got up on his feet using the bed as a support. "You made yourself out of this one, but I promise you... I'm not through with you yet..." he said and licked his lips.

* * *

"Where's Sirius and Remus?" Peter said looking up at James and Lily. Lily had actually agreed to sit with James on the condition that they were just friends. 

"You wouldn't believe me..." James said and snickered to himself.

"Aren't that them?" Lily said and pointed at the entrance to the Great Hall. "Am I mistaking or is Sirius holding Remus's hand?" she said and squinted her eyes.

"Merlin's beard..." Peter whispered and dropped his spoon.

Lily hadn't been mistaken at all; Sirius was in fact holding Remus's hand.

* * *

"Please Sirius... can't you let go of my hand?" Remus pleaded. "Everyone is staring at us." That last statement was true. Almost everyone had turned their heads to stare. Sirius seemed to enjoy the attention, Remus on the other hand wanted to disappear through the floor. Severus Snape and some other Slytherins, including Malfoy, were also staring at them. 

"Please Sirius?" he tried again desperately.

"I'm sorry, I can't let go of your hand. I'm proud to be your boyfriend." Sirius said putting some weight on the last word boyfriend so the Hufflepuff girls they just had past heard what he was saying.

"Boyfriend? When did you become my boyfriend?" Remus hissed between his teeth hoping that Sirius hadn't planned to announce anything more about their 'relationship'.

"I just made that up dear Moony, and I'm going to keep on doing things like this until I win." Sirius said actually whispering this time. "Prongs has held a spot for us, how nice of him." Sirius continued in his normal voice dragging Remus towards were James, Lily and Peter were sitting.

"What's up Peter you look like you have seen a ghost?" Sirius said laughing and poured up a glass of pumpkin juice for himself and for Remus.

James looked over at his two best friends. Sirius was really trying his best to get under Remus's skin. James wondered what had been going on in the dorm after he had sent Remus up to wake up Sirius. He was sure that he wasn't going to have to ask, Sirius would probably tell him later after dinner. By the looks of it, Sirius dragging Remus around in the Great Hall Sirius hadn't won yet. Hopefully enough Remus had taken his advice to enjoy it as much as he can.

"Prongs..." Remus said and handed back James's essay. "...you really owe me this time I tell you..." he said and put up with a smile.

* * *

**Alrighty, now you know what to do to make me happy, and I promise that I will update sooner this time. Tell me what you think: Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally! I have had this chapter uploaded for about two days now but I've never had the time to upload it. My dad has been playing his Colin Macrae 04 whenever I have wanted the computer... (grr) Anyways here it finally is, I hope that you will enjoy it, I have made you wait far too long... so as a little treat this chap is longer than any other chapter I have written before... it's all for you lovely people...**

**Aaww, thanks **_Jennyh, _**luckily enough I don't have to quit my job, there's only one week of work left, then I'm on a weeks vacation before school starts again... and then there will be more updates :D**

_AuthoressMegaRose _**I've worked hard with my Sirius and I'm so glad that you'd want to kiss him :D And hey, that was a good tip, I will tell Remus later that he should try to think about Peter. Oh my I hate lumpy beds... at least it sounds like the decor is really good :P**

_Carrie Anderson _**Thank you thank you so much for telling me that my english isn't awful. Thank you so much :D**

_Enigma, _**haha so you can also picture a horney Sirius on top of Remus ;) That's exactly what I pictured when I wrote this :D It's awesome that you like it, I really tried to put in some humour but I wasn't sure if people would be able to understand my weird twisted humour XD **

_Chrliii, _**you're not childish at all, I get all excited too when someone answers to ones review :D well he is actually going to start playing the game, he has learned from the best after all :D And Lily and James are not together (yet), she has agreed to them being friends under the condition that he doesn't try to ask her out on a date all the time... :D I have read to many Remus/Sirius stories I would have to guess XD Have you read my other fic 'I'm not jealous' by the way? That's also about Remus/Srius. Another very good Remus/Sirius is '**_Mmmnecrophilia_**' by** _Thieving Gypsy_** is very very good :D and if you want to read more Remus/Sirius check out my list of favourite stories, it's mostly Remus/Sirius fics. I have tried some french, my best friends boyfriend taught me how to count to twenty and how to say 'I'm sorry, I don't understand.' I speak some Spanish though, I've been taking that subject in school for about five years now.**

_TheDreamerLady,_** yup, they are a bit OOC, but thank you for thinking it's cool anyways :P oh, that sounds like the food they serve at my school... you really don't want to know what's in the food, you really dont :D**

**And this is for all of you who have been wondering. 'Thrust wordy' was my computer's mistake. It has this auto-correction thingie when you write in word, Ihave no idea how the computer changed my trustworthy into thrust wordy and I really do not want to know... I really don't... I believe that my computer is a bit sick and twisted right now, thrust wordy... I laughed out loud when I noticed it though :D It really was weird (giggles)**

_Lothy_ **I hope you don't think this chapter is short ;) **

_EsScaper _**thank you so much for those words. I totally agree with you. The grammar is not that important (unless it is so bad you can't understand anything at all) it's the content of the story that's important. Thanks for reminding me of that :)**

_Hydraspit_** you totally made sense. Your words were kind of a summary of this whole fic :D Now I really have to continue with this and finish it, I really wouldn't want to make you cry! I know, it does sound kind of British, all the English teachers I've had during these last five years have insisted on speaking British English. My last English teacher was so snowed in on the Brit-speak that we weren't allowed to speak American english in the classroom, nor write American english in our essays. Then she would just say 'I'm sorry I don't really understand...' (I believe that I have been damaged for life to speak British english) (LOL)**

_Happyslasher _**I'm sorry to hear that the food is that dreadful. Maybe I shall send you some Palt? (a very Swedish dish, very good very yummie)**

_KawaiiMegami86, _**I'm so glad that you adored it darling! **

_Sophie Malfoy,_** another thirty! Thank you thank you thank you :) May one ask, who is Pyro? (curious) Yep I'm also looking forward to the shagging, but we'll get there someday soon (promises) I will update sooner the next time and well, your reviews are so funny I can't help but to review them :D **

* * *

"You should have seen the looks on Snivellus's and Malfoy's faces! You should have seen it! It was hilarious!" James said spitting out the words between his roars of laughter. "It was priceless I tell you!" 

"Please Sirius, there is no one around, can't you let go of my hand?" Remus pleaded. And he was right, the four of them: James, Peter, Sirius and himself, were currently walking in an abandoned corridor and there was absolutely no one around to see them. There really was no need for Sirius to hold Remus's hand but he still held it though.

"I'm sorry but I can't, what if someone comes around the next corner? We've got to make this look believable... I mean if people are going to think of us a couple we should act like one too..." Sirius said obviously proud of his own mysterious logic.

"But we're not a couple!" Remus hissed between his teeth.

"Oh yes we are, will you just stop denying it?" Sirius said and kissed Remus on the cheek.

Peter walking next to James looked like a walking and talking question mark. Peter of course had no clue whatsoever about what was going on. Peter turned to James for some explanation but James just answered with shrugging his shoulders. He would have to ask Sirius later if holding hands and talk in public about their 'relationship' was a new tactic from his side or something else.

"Merlin I'm tired, think I ate to much..." James said and yawned. "You wanna play wizard chess Pads?" he said and stopped before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Riddikulus" Remus stepped forward and said.

"Are you calling me ridiculous?" James asked frowning.

"No, it's the password dunderhead... Riddikulus as in the spell you use on Boggarts" Remus said and rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't it just this morning 'hopping hobgoblin?" James said and climbed in through the opening behind the portrait.

"Yeah, what a surprise Prongs, they actually change the password weekly." Sirius said grinning and followed James through the hole, still clutching Remus's hand.

"And what if I want to go to the bathroom? You will have to let go of my hand if I have to go..." Remus said hoping that Sirius would agree.

"Didn't really think about that... would you mind awfully if I did join you?" Sirius said and guided them to an empty table.

But when he saw the somewhat horrified look on Remus's face he took it back, "I was only pulling your leg, of course you can go to the bathroom alone, accept if you'd want some company..." he added and winked with his eye.

"I'm afraid I will have to borrow Remus for awhile now, not going to steal your 'boyfriend' but I need his help if I want a fair chance to win." James said and motioned for Remus to come and sit on his side of the table.

"Well, you can borrow him, but I will want him back soon I tell you... Peter can play with me." Sirius said and reluctantly let go of Remus.

More than two and a half hours later they were still playing chess. James was about to give it up and call it a night, she was a bit after nine and he didn't feel like playing chess any more, now he needed to practice on the homework they had gotten in Charms. James was about to rise from the table when Remus saw an opening and moved James's bishop to check mate Sirius.

"Check mate!" Remus said triumphantly.

Sirius sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't seen that one coming at all. He hadn't focused on the game at all. Not really. He had been more focused on staring at Remus.

"Peter, join me upstairs and help me practice with the Bubble head charm..." James said and gave the thumbs up to Sirius. He was planning on coming downstairs a few minutes later to see what they were doing when they were left alone. James wasn't sure if Peter had noticed that they were leaving just so that Remus and Sirius were left alone, but Peter followed him upstairs like the tail he was.

"Finally alone!" Sirius said and made his way around the table so he was standing in front of his so called 'boyfriend'. "I've just been waiting for them to leave..." he whispered in his most seductive voice.

Remus took a look around the common room hoping that they were alone, which they seemed to be unless someone was hiding behind a couch. If someone was indeed hiding behind a couch, Remus would just have to kill him later.

"You were such a naughty boy before dinner honey, having us both tumble out of bed like that before I was finished... that wasn't very nice..." Sirius said and undid his tie. He threw it away and it landed on the chess board.

Remus blushed and looked away. He had a pretty good idea of what was coming. If Sirius was going to strip in front of him he sure hoped that no one would enter the room. What the hell was Sirius thinking?

"I was going to tell you this before dinner actually but then you made us both crash-land on the hard stone floor so I thought I should save it until later..." Sirius said and undid each of his buttons very slowly. He had a mischievous grin on his face and his grey eyes were burning

"Why won't you look at me Moony? Are you shy?" Sirius said and tilted his head to the side.

Sirius didn't wait for an answer. He settled himself in Remus's lap and kissed him on his nose. "What I wanted to tell you... was that lately I have realized something... I haven't had a steady girl or boyfriend for a very long time now. I can't say that I have ever had a steady relationship. What I realized was that maybe I was waiting for the right on to come along... and lately I've begun to wonder if the right one is you." Sirius said and looked straight into Remus's golden eyes.

Remus opened his mouth to say something but the words failed him. He couldn't find anything to say. It sounded so real, so honest. Sirius wouldn't say stuff like that if he didn't mean it? Right? That would just be mean.

"Let me show you that I love you... please?" Sirius said and took Remus's hands and placed them around his waist.

Remus said nothing but he didn't remove his hands either. What was he going to say? If he said 'I love you' the game would be over. Sirius would have won. And he didn't want Sirius to win just yet. He was going to try the 'enjoy this as much as you can' one more time. This time he would try it without panicking.

Sirius took it as an invitation and sealed his lips over Remus. Remus sure did taste good. And Sirius had tasted many wizards and witches in his days. Maybe one of the reasons that he tasted so awfully good was the simple fact that he shouldn't be kissing him, nor should he want to. Sirius tried his trick with the tongue again and this time Remus didn't end the kiss. He answered with kissing Sirius back and letting one of his hand trail up Sirius's back and play with his long black hair that was untidy as it most often were.

Sirius's own hands were resting on Remus's shoulders but he let one hand wander towards Remus's neck. He played with Remus's hair that had grown a bit longer now. Long enough to be in line with his chin. He curled his fingers in the auburn hair and pulled him even closer. "I love you Remus" he said against his friend's lips.

* * *

James was quietly making his way down the stairs. He didn't want to disturb the two lovebirds all that much so he tiptoed when he was on the last few steps. He had left Peter upstairs still practicing with the Bubble head charm. He stopped and hardly dared to breathe afraid that they would notice him. If he was gonna play cupid he had to see how things were progressing... Right? That's at least what he had told himself. By the looks of it things were going quite well. Sirius was making out with Remus in one of the couch with his shirt thrown aside. Remus was playing with Sirius hair and after a minute or two James was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to come up for fresh air. The kiss ended, it looked like Remus was about to say something.

* * *

"Sirius I...I love..." Remus started. He was about to say 'you' then but changed his mind when he saw the grin on Sirius's lips and the winning look he had on his face. Sirius that fuckhead had just told him all of that bullshit to win the bet. Remus suddenly felt a bit hurt, decided that he can play the game too, and continued with "I love chocolate..." 

"I already know that you love chocolate. Why don't you tell me what you were really going to tell me… Tell me that you love me..."

* * *

James smacked himself in the forehead. Sirius was acting like a major idiot. He was never going to get Remus to fall for him this way. His cupid plans were going bonkers. This needed heavy maintenance if he was going to get them back on track.

* * *

"I was not going to tell you that I love you... you will have to try harder if you want me to tell you that I love you." Remus said escaping from the sofa and leaving Sirius behind with a puzzled look on his face. When he came to the stairs he noticed James. "Erm, how long have you been standing there?" 

"Just came... forgot my book down here but I can get it later..." James said and followed Remus back up. He turned around and mimed to Sirius "I'll come down again later...wait here."

Peter had gone to bed and was already snoring loudly when they entered the dorm they had shared for almost six years now.

There was no need to put a silencing charm around the bed curtains, Peter wouldn't hear a thing anyways.

"I saw the two of you kissing so I take it that you followed my advice." James said and patted Remus on the shoulder. "And you were trying to convince me that you don't fancy him... from what I saw it kinda looks like you do..."

"I don't fancy him... I just like him..." Remus said and blushed. He regretted immediately what he had just said.

"It's quite obvious that you like him... I thought you were going to tell him that you loved him..."

"I was actually going to do that, that fucking idiot had led me on to believe that he felt something for me too but then it hit me that he was just playing his stupid fucking game!" Remus said and blushed even deeper. "I actually believed him when he said that he loved me... I must be a major idiot..." he said and sighed.

"You wanna know what I think?" James said and put a comforting arm around his friend. "I think that Sirius is to damned scared to show his true feelings. That's what I think. And if he doesn't figure it out soon I will make him figure it out... Actually I'm gonna to talk to him right now... you go to bed Moony. Prongs gonna teach Padfoot a lesson."

* * *

"Damn it Sirius, did you fall of your broom and hit your head during Quidditch practice? 'Cause that would certainly explain your stupid behaviour!" James said as he came down the stairs. 

"What? What have I done now?" Sirius said and looked confused.

"That wasn't nice Sirius, to lead him on like that. You really hurt his feelings..."

"Hurt his feelings? Are you talking about what happened just now?"

"Yes I am! I've been watching the two of you, what's this with you holding hiss hand and announcing that you are his boyfriend? I'm inclined to believe that your game is just a big excuse to make out with him whenever you want to!" James said and gave Sirius a scrutinizing look.

"It's just a part of the game, and I'm pretty sure that I didn't hurt his feelings... if you asked me he was just enjoying it... playing the game too you know" Sirius muttered.

"How dull can you get? Of course he was enjoying it! You promised me just hours ago that it was just a game and I believed you... it's so damn obvious! Why can't you see what I see! Never mind, I'll just give you a good advice until next time you try to 'wrap him around your finger' as you called it. Try to be a bit more romantic. And when things heat up between the two of you, don't remind him about the bet like you just did, that's the worst thing you can do. If you want to wrap him around your finger then don't talk about the bet anymore. Try to be romantic for once. And I do suggest that you go upstairs and apologise. And for your own good I hope that you mean every word you say this time... I'll be waiting down here for awhile so you can apologise to him in private. And I do hope that when I see both of you tomorrow you won't be playing around with his feelings... good night Sirius..."

Sirius was just dumbstruck. He had no idea what to tell James after that impressive speech he had just given. He sighed and left the couch to make his way towards the stairs. He was going to apologise to his Moony. He was. And he really hoped that his apology would be accepted. He would do anything to make Remus forgive him. According to Prongs he felt really hurt. That had not been his intention at all. If Remus really felt as hurt as James hadsuggested, Sirius was going to make this apology the best one the world had ever seen... 'Cause Moony didn't forgive easily...

* * *

**Alrighty now, now the time has come for you to tell me what you thought... I really want to know. It's so much fun to read all your reviews. You are wonderful people, I really love you. I walk around with a silly smile on my face after checking my e-mail XD anyhow, Liked? Loved? Hated? anything else? (whispers:I love chocolate...)**

**p.s Crosses my fingers that my crazy computer hasn't changed any more words (pretty please? Won't you be a nice little computer?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well well, here I am again. With poor excuses (looks around for any signs of angry readers who have been waiting forever). It has been far, far, far too long. School just started this monday and the teachers are sending us home loaded with homework (grunts)! I'm trying to survive and find time for funnier stuff, funnier stuff being: write this fic!**

**But hey, I've been thinking! And I hope that this will be kind of like an apology. How about this: you guys who like my fics... I have just finished with the plot lines for four new fics. (pats myself on head). One is Harry/Draco, two (maybe) are Sirius/Remus, and the fourth is various pairings. And if you like you can add an idea for one of the stories in your review and if I like it I might add it :D (yey)**

**Ps. I usually write comments to readers here, I'm just one of those who've got to answer questions sometimes... I left plenty of comments this time and since there were many comments I moved them so they are at the end of this chapter... just scroll down if you want to read them!**

* * *

Sirius had made his way up the stairs and was now standing in front of the oak-door gathering his thoughts. He really had to put an effort into this if he was going to win. But on the other hand, he didn't really want to win... if he won he wouldn't have this great excuse to snog Remus whenever he wanted to. Prongs really had got some things right when he had lectured him. The thought that this was maybe just an excuse to snog Remus had never crossed his mind until now. 

However, he pushed that thought out of his head as he opened the door to the dorm. The one coherent thought that went trough his mind when he closed the door behind him was what he was going to say to make his Moony forgive him.

Sirius scanned the room that was quite dark since no candles were lit. Peter had gone to bed and was snoring in his bed already. But he wasn't interested in Peter's whereabouts or what he was doing. Moony was all that mattered. Sirius knew this room like the palm of his hand. It wasn't that hard for him to find his way towards Remus's bed in the darkness. He was afraid for a moment that Remus also had gone to sleep; he wouldn't be in a very forgiving mood if he was woken up in his sleep. Sleep was very precious to Remus; he didn't get very much of it.

"Moony?" Sirius whispered to check if he was sleeping. It sure looked like he was. He had slipped out of the school robes, had put on something more comfortable and was lying in bed with the bed cover up to his nose.

"You don't have to whisper Pads; Peter has been snoring for some time now... he wouldn't wake up even if you were accompanied by an entirechorus of banshees..." Remus muttered.

"Was just checking, you know how grumpy you get when we wake you up from your sleep..." Sirius said and laughed nervously.

"Of course I get grumpy; you wake me up for the silliest reasons. The last time you woke me up I had almost had an entire night worth of sleeping... and then you came in drunk from a Rawenclaw party and woke me up just to tell me about some gorgeous guy that you had snogged. And it wasn't enough that you interrupted my highly esteemed sleep, oh no, then you felt it was necessary to fill me in on all the details on how it felt when you wrestled with your tongues... so there's no wonder that I get grumpy when you disturb me in my sleep..."

"Um, I know you're not gonna believe that I'm asking this but... can I join you in bed? I'm bloody freezing my ass off! I forgot my shirt downstairs in the sofa." It was a lame ass excuse, Sirius knew that, but it was worth a shot.

Remus didn't answer; he mumbled something Sirius couldn't hear. That Sirius took as a yes and invited himself into bed.

"Thanks, it's bloody cold up here in the winters." Sirius said and shuddered. Not from the cold but from being close to Remus. "Erm, the reason that I'm here is because I know that I was being an ass... I'm really really really sorry..."

"Geez, Sirius Black is telling me that he is sorry... maybe I'm asleep and dreaming after all..." Remus said who was lying on his side, facing away from Sirius.

"No, I am, I'm really really sorry..." Sirius said and put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "Please look at me... I'm really sorry."

Remus grunted and turned so he was lying on his back. He cast a glance at Sirius and he had to admit that Sirius actually looked regretful. "I lost count on how many times you used the word 'really'... and you're only here to apologize because James told you to do so..."

"It's true that James strongly advised me to apologize, but I kind of realized that I had to. I really screwed up, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I played with your feelings, it was a very mean and ugly thing to do." Sirius said and stroked Remus's cheek. "I will never toy with your feelings like that again, I swear."

Remus flinched from this move and he wished that he hadn't since it caused Sirius to remove his hand. "It is a mean and ugly thing to do... you really had me there for a second..." Remus said turning away his eyes. He couldn't look at Sirius right now.

"And then you said the unforgettable line 'I love chocolate'. Like I didn't know that already. Will Moony be happy again if Padfoot walks all the way to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy Moony's favourite chocolate?" Sirius said and put on the puppy-dog look on his face. If Moony didn't forgive him now he had no clue on what he would have to do. Moony hardly ever turned down chocolate.

"The one that's stuffed with cherry cream and has white chocolate stripes on it?" Remus said and suddenly sounded very interested. He was afraid that he was going to start drooling all over himself soon thinking about that sweet, sweet delicious candy.

"Exactly the one I had in mind. I can get a whole box of it wrapped up with a big ribbon on it too." Sirius said and measured with his arms how big the box was going to be.

Remus bit his lip. Sirius was obviously trying to tease him with the something he could get crazy with desire over. The chocolate and the puppy-dog eyes worked in Sirius's favour. How could he say no to Sirius when he was being so sweet? "Fine, I can't be mad at you when you're like this, and you know it. It isn't fair that you know all my weaknesses so well and I don't know anything about what makes you weak." Remus said and smiled.

"Life isn't fair Moony..." Sirius whispered and combed Remus's hair with his fingers. "And because I love you so much I will get that liquid chocolate that you love to put on everything. Honestly Remus, you're obsession with chocolate has really made me start to wonder..."

"What might you possibly wonder about? And I'm not obsessed, I just happen to like it very very much" Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh and you're not obsessed about chocolate if you moan with every bite? I'm telling you, you are obsessed."

"Do I actually moan?" Remus said sounding disbelieving.

"Yes you do, and your moans arequite loud" Sirius said laughing.

Remus blushed heavily.

"I like it when you moan, it's sexy. Now on to what I was wondering about... do you wank off thinking about chocolate?" Sirius whispered in a hush voice that Remus found to be quite sexy.

"Sirius! You're such a pervert!" Remus said and planted his elbow somewhere near Sirius's ribs. "I don't even want to know where you get such ideas from..."

"Ouch" he whimpered "I was only kidding... but if you don't wank off to chocolate then you must tell me... what does it for you?"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation..." Remus said shaking his head. Sirius was asking him what turned him on. Well, Remus could say the truth, 'I would like to cover you in chocolate and lick every inch of you...' or something along those lines. He never would say that, he didn't want Sirius to get some crazy idea. But it would be fun though... his two favourite things in the world combined. That would be nice. And then it hit him. He might just find a way to avoid this question. "I'll tell you if you tell me..." he continued.

"Alright, that's just fair... I will tell you when I feel that the time is right... I promise..." Sirius said and leaned forward to smell Remus's hair. "It really smells good..." he said with his eyes closed.

"Sirius I must insist that you get back to your own bed now. If I don't get some sleep now I will be like a zombie in potions tomorrow and I will do worse than I normally do because I'm so tired..." Remus said and cleared his throat. It was a poor excuse. The real reason that he had wanted Sirius was that he was afraid of closer intimacy. From about the time that Sirius had started to talk about the chocolate, Remus had imagined a chocolate covered Sirius and he had pulled up his left leg a bit closer to his body, hoping that Sirius wouldn't notice something hard beneath the bed cover. 'Cause then Sirius would have been certain that Remus got turned on by chocolate. Which wasn't true. Sirius turned him on.

* * *

Sirius had noticed his friends 'little problem' alright. He hadn't said anything about it since he wasn't sure how Remus would react to: 'Need some help with that?'. He would save that line until a later occasion.

* * *

James had been waiting a long time downstairs. He had cast an eye at the grandfather clock once or twice. He yawned and figured that Sirius must have apologized by now. I couldn't possible take forever to say 'I'm sorry'. Or perhaps something more was going on in the dorm, perhaps they were making up? 

Well, he couldn't wait forever downstairs, James figured. They couldn't expect him to sleep in one of the couches... or could they? James collected the shirt and the tie that Sirius had thrown away. Things could get interesting in the morning if someone found Sirius's shirt on the floor. And they had enough of drama already if you asked James.

In the movies and in the books, playing matchmaker had always seemed to be kind of easy. But in reality, as James had found out, it was harder. He was going to have to focus harder on getting Sirius to admit that he was infatuated, Sirius was the easiest to work on. James was kind of sure that no matter how hard he'd tried he wouldn't be able to make Remus tell Sirius about what was going on. Remus was to shy and to stubborn for that.

When James at last entered the silent and dark dorm he noticed that everyone was sleeping in their own beds. Even in the dark he could see that Remus was sleeping alone. He yawned and rubbed his sleep drunk eyes. If it had gone smoothly Sirius would tell him in the morning, he thought as he too undressed and let sleep take him.

* * *

"Wakey wakey sleepy!" Someone said who was sitting on the edge of James's bed. 

James blinked his eyes once or twice. Without his glasses the surroundings were just a blur. But he didn't need glasses to recognize Sirius.

"What is the time?" he murmured and made a move for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Seven or something like that. Remus and Peter are still sleeping, I want you to come down and have breakfast with me."

"Seven? You wanker! Our first class isn't until nine thirty; you could have let me sleep a little longer..." James said and put on his glasses.

With his glasses on he noticed that Sirius was fully dressed and didn't look like tired at all. On the contrary, he looked like he was high on something.

"Aw, come on, don't be so boring." Sirius said and lingered on the word boring. "I wanted to tell you about last night and I also wanted you to help me with a new plan that I have been working through in my head since I woke up!" Sirius was practically bouncing in his bed.

"Hey' I'm not boring! A new plan? I hope that it is better than your last one..." James said and shook his head.

"Trust me; it will blow your mind."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, James and Sirius were eating a delicious omelette in the Great Hall. Sirius hadn't said a word yet about last night yet, and then suddenly he laid his fork aside, took a look around to make sure no one was listening. Then he told James all about how they had made up. 

"That's excellent Pads, and all you needed was me to shout it in your face to apologize. It was kind of a good idea to get him his favourite chocolate. If you're nice I bet you he might let you taste it. Will you tell me about the 'plan' now?" James whispered and helped himself with some more omellete.

"I have been planning to take him out on the perfect date. It was you who said that I had to be more romantic so I have put some real effort into this plan. First I was thinking of taking him out for dinner, candles, roses and stuff. I was thinking about doing it tonight. Because then I can buy the chocolate after school and give it to him on our date. Don't you think he would love that? And then after dinner we can take a walk near the lake and do some other stuff I have planned... honestly James... this plan is kind of good. Right?" Sirius said and emptied his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Sure, it's kind of neat. If he agrees to go out on a date with you this plan surely will work." James said and nodded his head. "And I think that he would love the date even more if you didn't remind him of 'the bet'." he added, just in case if Sirius had forgotten his lesson from yesterday night.

"Yes yes, you're absolutely right as always. I knew you'd be the one to ask. Thanks for the help mate. This is going to be a hell of a date." Sirius said and smiled into the blue.

* * *

Shortly after James and Sirius had departed Peter had turned in his sleep. When he had positioned himself so he was sitting straight up he noticed their absence. 

Remus was still deep in sleep and Peter also had experienced that you shouldn't wake him up without a good reason. She was still early and Remus had never slept so he had missed class so Peter didn't think about waking him up when he left the dorm.

He felt alone and left out when he wandered the corridors making his way to breakfast too. But he cheered himself up with that maybe they wanted to let him sleep, or maybe they had something very private to discuss. That probably was why they had left him and Remus behind. He didn't really have time to ponder on why he was left out since someone dragged him behind a curtain quite abruptly.

His first thought was that it was James and Sirius pranking him. Then he saw that it was Lucius Malfoy who had dragged him in. And standing next to him, like some human sized bat, was of course Severus Snape. Snape and Malfoy were the Slytherin version of James and Sirius.

Peter nearly pissed his pants when he came up with all the possibilities to why they had dragged him in behind the curtain. Torturing him slowly as revenge for one of their many pranks was one of those possibilities.

"Pettigrew. I'm glad you could join us." Malfoy said coldly.

Peter swallowed hard. They were going to kill him slowly. "Why me?" he managed to say.

"Who else could we ask about the rumour that's going around the school these days about your friends Lupin and Black?" Malfoy stated in a logical tone. Snape had said nothing so far. He was looking away and seemed to study the pattern in the stones on the wall.

"I'm not sure I'm the one to ask, I don't know what's going on, I swear!" Peter said looking scared.

"Then you'd better find out what's going on and you will of course let us know..." Malfoy said and made a gesture for Snape to follow. They left him standing there, behind the curtain, with no clue what so ever on what was going on. And Malfoy probably took his silence as a promise to find out if the gossip was true. Damn what a mess. Malfoy would curse him into small shivering pieces of slime if he didn't do as he had been told. Peter thought as he stood alone behind the curtain that he wouldn't tell his friends. That would just be weird. And what harm could it do if he did some research for Malfoy concerning the rumour about his friends?

* * *

**And now it is the moment of truth... it is now you tell me what you think... Liked?Loved?Hated?Anything else? **

* * *

**And now on to the comments:**

_Ooh my God! _**Venusrose**_ I really really really need to thank you! I try so hard to write the scenes in such a matter so you can imagine what's going on! Gah! I love you! I'm thrilled that you think I'm a brilliant writer! A friend of mine usually has one comment about my slash writing habit: Jess.. you're such a pervert :D So you know, it feels good to hear that I'm good_

**iloveobiwanmore**_... wow... your friend read it to you over the phone? Wish I had a friend who could read fics to me over the phone :D I'm utterly glad that you liked it since you never like slash! _

**loonyluna9**_... My girl... aww I love that song, I usually play songs from the sixties and seventhies when I write... I love it! Yey! You said the magic words! I don't know if I'm boring you out with this now but... I think that it's important to describe the characters and the settings.. I for one find it boring to read a fic with just a dialouge, but I lovethose to if it's a very good dialouge! And I will let you in on a secret... I love Sirius tooand If you like Remus/Sirius you can read my other Remus/Sirius **'I'm not Jealous'** if you haven't read it yet..(Ps. the cookies were marvelous)_

**Kahuri**_... yep, Sirius has better figure it out soon or I will have to punish him severly! And I promise that there will be roses and chocolate in the end of this tunnel ; ) _

_Ooh_ **Captain Oz**_, just don't hit him too hard in the head with your hammer, I have booked Sirius to star in more fanfics in the future... but he really needs to get some sense knocked into his head!_

**Lykaios Nyx**_... hey I'm lazy too, I review far to little but I have knocked some sense into my dense head and made a habit to review if I think the fic is good :D Yey! I like James too... I don't believe that James was loyal to just one of them, I have always thought that he was equally loyal to both of them : )_

_Oh my, _**KrisXD**_, you really made melaugh when I read your review and I was quite bored at the time so it felt great to laugh! (squirms in chair) and I thought I had less cliffies in this one than I had in 'I'm not jealous'.. (runs and hides behind a door, hoping that the AMR won't get me for the cliffies in this chapter and future cliffies to come) I'm just so glad Aragorn came and rescued me, or else the AMR would have chopped me to pieces with their lightsabers (gah!) and then Aragorn and I went to this lovely Inn, the green dragon, very nice place, and then we (alright, too much info) (Ps. that evil laughter is still echoing in my room)_

_well, _**thedreamerlady**_... I agree with you, I am also one of those believers that think school food is a tool to control us poor innocent students... it's really screwed up when people in Swedish prisons has better food than the students at school.. I try to avoid the food as much as I can, that's probably why my grades are so good_

_hehe yes, all the computers are messed up... especially those in school... one of their computers deleted my entire project I had written for chemistry... (sigh) __oh my, I will have to warn Lily to get her defences up! Looks like she'll have to fight for him some time into the future_

**Enigma**_, I have so stupid humour but I've just got to say this: I've been waiting for this chap to come out too... I have no idea why it has taken me so long... maybe it took some time because I've been working on my art as well and because of my EVIL professor I have in math! homework over the weekends, he's just crazy... soon hopefully the torture will be over for Remus but it might not be over yet, Malfoy and Snape might come up with some eviiil plan (evil laughter)_

**Jemille Ordorica**_, I know, I've read the book so many times and I still pout when I read certain parts of it... but hey (there's a glimpse of hope here) we have no clue whatsoever on what was going on back in their school days ; ) so I (being optimistic for once) would like to believe that they got on with it back then ; )_

_Yey! I was hoping that Simon would like the 'Peter is a tail' comment_ **Sophie Malfoy**_! Now I'm even more happier than usual! It's great that you like it without a lot of sexscenes.. I could add a sex scene in a later chapter but I'm not sure it would be a good idea.. pretty sure that it would be something to laugh at, but in a later chapter there might be some play between the pups involving liquid chocolate : ) Ooh so you too have a little annoying guy in your head? Mine often says "study chemistry instead of writing slash Jessica or else..." but this year that argument won't work, since I'm not having chemistry this year, at least not until spring!_

**EsScaper**_, you've really figured my Sirius out! He is afraid about feelings, especially feelings concerning Moony... the game is a perfect way for him to snog Remus whenever he wantswithout having to worry about feelings. I also thought that James was the only one who could yell at Sirius and get him to do what he wants to._

**Rikki-Boy** _, you just wait for chapters to come, there will be chocolate covered Remus involved ; )_

**chaeli.meep**_, you're a lifesaver, I live off chocolate cookies! I could die for a chocolate cookie sometimes! Yeah I know, I tend to write angst sometimes... but it will be happier days for the pups soon_

**Hydraspit**_, hmm I wonder if someone has asked Voldie that question? Yeah, I know, the schools computer ate my chemistry project (someday I will strangle that computer with it own wires) yay! Thank you, hopes this chapter also will put a smile on your face. I thought it was very good that you pointed out that Peter is kind of left out. From now on he will be more involved in the story... he really needs to be in the spotlight too sometimes that poor thing. _

**Squee Black**_! that was a great idea! I'm adopting your word Splee! The next time they snog Sirius will definitely say "Splee! That was fun!"_

**Chrliii**_, it's always great to hear from you! It always feels great to hear that someone thinks that your story is good, it makes me walk around with a silly smile on my face when I've read my e-mail... my friends are really beginning to wonder why I seem to be smiling all the time now : ) he totally meant "I love you" and then he didn't really think much about what he said... stupid Sirius... it's good that he has James, James always make things better! The language of Sweden is called Swedish - and I just love Spanish, it's a lanugage with so much passion! It's awesome! _

_English:_ **Lots of hugs**_ --- Swedish: _**massor av kramar**


	6. Chapter 6

**(couhgs) I've been really sick this weekend, fever, coughing and sneezing. A very lovely weekend. And today I had a killer exam in maths. It was in the last math class that you can take at my school so I've been really stressed out about it. I'm going to the university next fall and will probably study to civil enginer, or whatever it's called in english o the best part is that I will live in my own apartment andI will buy my own laptop (bounces around and around until I hit the ground)**

**ooh, I loved to write this chapter but it feels like we're getting close to finishing it. Maybe 2-3 chapters more? Remus and Sirius really needs to have their chocolate-scene and they have to get back at Snape and Malfoy. (Evil-Malfoy!)**

**Anyways, I hope that you can forgive me for this long time overdued chapter! I most certainly hope that the AMR are not planning an attack (hides in nearest closet)**

**love to you all - Jessica**

**ps. comments for you guys are at the bottom ; )**

* * *

Peter whimpered as he scurried down the halls towards the Great Hall. He was convinced that he couldn't ask Sirius about it. Sirius wouldn't take him seriously, he seldom did. Remus was more of the quiet type and would most certainly not be of any help either. James was the last person he could think of asking. It would be embarrassing to ask but what other choices did he have? Malfoy and Snape would mutilate him if he didn't found out what was going on.

The huge doors to the Great Hall were wide-open and he hoped that he would find James there. Were else could he be this time in the morning? Peter thanked his lucky star when he saw that James and Sirius were coming over his way. Big deal if he skipped breakfast, Peter thought. There are things worse in this world than going hungry until lunch. "James? Can I talk to you? It'll only take a minute..."

"Sure, what's up?" James said and left Siriusleaning backagainst one of the stonewalls.

"There has been some rumours flying around lately about Sirius and Remus... have you heard them too?" Peter whispered.

"Oh, what rumours? Haven't heard any rumours lately..." James said acting surprised.

"You haven't heard? There are some people saying that they are, you know..." Peter said and took a nervous look around.

"No I'm sorry, I don't know..." James said and suppressed a laugh attack.

"They say that they are dating... but don't tell Sirius I told you this... I just wanted to know if it's true... Although I highly doubt it..."

"Ah yes, that. That is true actually; they're going out on a date this night actually. But don't tell Remus. It's a surprise!" James said and winked with his eye before he left Peter and returned to Sirius.

Peter was about to leave and head for the dorm. But when he turned around Snape and Malfoy were blocking his path. He couldn't ignore them and walk away. Lucius wasn't exactly the kind of a guy that you'd turn your back to. "Ah there you are, I was just about to go and find you." Peter said and shrugged his shoulders.

"No you weren't." Snape said coldly.

"Yes, Snape is right, and I suggest you don't try to lie again, we will know if you do." Lucius said and cast an eye at Snape. "What did dear little James have to say?" He added and reached for his wand.

"Nothing really..." Peter said and lied again. It was one thing to be afraid of Malfoy and Snape, most of the students were. But it was another thing to betray his friends. James, Sirius and Remus had been his first real friends and he didn't want to loose them. He regretted that he hadn't stood up to them in the first place.

"He lies of course." Snape said with a glimmer in his dark eyes. It felt like looking into an endless abyss. For a second Peter got the feeling that those eyes were examining him, looking for something. "James told him that they were going on a date tonight..." Snape continued some seconds later.

"Thank you very much for your help Pettigrew, you really sorted this out for us." Malfoy said and turned on the spot. He took Snape with him as they headed for the dungeon.

Peter trembled were he stood when he watched them leave. This was creepy. How could Snape know such things? How could Snape know that he lied? If he ever got confronted by those two again he would run as fast as he could.

* * *

"That went well, don't you think?" Malfoy said and opened his trunk to get his Potions book. 

"Whatever." Snape muttered and grabbed his copy of Advanced potions making from the bed stand.

"Whatever? You were the one who wanted to know. I helped you without even asking why you made it your business."

Snape stood by his bed and mind absently stroked the quill that he used in Potions. Remus had left it behind once and Snape had snatched it on their way out. "I made it my business because..." he said and hesitated. "...because I thought that you could find a way to use it against them. To get back at them for the last time they pranked us." he continued and put away the quill.

"Brilliant! Why didn't you say that before? Then I would have had some time to plan this." Malfoy said and sounded joyful. Malfoy took a look around the room and then his eyes fixed on the magazine lying on his bed that he had read the night before. "I think that I've got the perfect plan..."

Malfoy picked up the "Wicked curses for wicked wizards" magazine and opened it where he had left a mark. "I say we use this!" he said and tossed it over to Snape. The headline was "Have you ever wished a foe bad luck?"

Snape shook his head. "It won't work. There is no such thing as a bad luck spell. They don't work for real."

"That's the beauty of it! They don't work for real but if the victim believes that he has been cursed he will inflict tons of bad luck upon himself without us even having to lift a finger. It's brilliant."

"And you don't think that Sirius knows that the curse is a fraud?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. We pick a fight with him in potions, and then we curse him. He will ruin their date. I wish I could be there to see it." Malfoy mused.

* * *

"Well well boys and girls, today we are going to brew The Draught of The Living Death. It's really tricky to make and I want all of you to concentrate today." Slughorn said as he walked around in the front of classroom. "All of you." He said and looked at Crabbe and Goyle who looked like they weren't even clever enough to know how to read. 

Slughorn always cast an extra look at Sirius in Potions. He had been quite disappointed when Sirius had gotten sorted into Gryffindor. He had had several of Sirius's relatives. The lovely sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa for an example. And he had been kind of proud when Regulus came along and got sorted into Slytherin. But Slughorn figured in his own peculiar logic, that every family, even pure-bloods like the Blacks, have their black sheep.

"Moony..." Sirius whispered in Remus ear.

"Sirius, try to concentrate. Slughorn is watching you."

"What do I care, he's probably pitying me as usual that I didn't end up as a sleazy Slytherin as my dear brother. I just wanted to tell you that you won't have dinner here tonight. You're going out with me on a date."

Remus nearly dropped the knife he was using to chop the Valerian roots. "What? We're going out on a date?"

"Can you believe it? A romantic dinner followed by a romantic walk by the lake. I figured that you wouldn't like to go to Madam Puddifoot's. Horrible place."

"Wow" Remus said and whistled. "I didn't take you for the romantic kind of a guy. And will you please start chopping your roots. It looks like Slughorn is coming over here."

"So you will go out on a date with me?" Sirius said eagerly.

"Yes." Remus said and chuckled. "But chop your roots now."

Slughorn passed their table and stopped where Peter was sitting. "Try to chop your roots a tad bit smaller mr. Pettigrew. If you make them to big they won't work half as good as they should."

On the other side of the dungeon some of the Slytherins were laughing and making faces. They loved to mock and make fun of anyone who wasn't Slytherin. Sirius hated when they did that. Peter was not the brightest in potions but he was their friend. Sirius made a foul gesture with his hand towards Malfoy who stopped laughing. Malfoy reached for his wand but Slughorn was on his way back to the blackboard so he had to put it away.

One hour and twenty minutes later the class was finally over. The students were packing their bags and were leaving the dungeon. Snape and Malfoy waited for everyone else to leave before they too left the empty classroom. When Slughorn had locked the door and was out of sight Malfoy shouted. "Levicorpus" with his wand pointed at Remus.

An invisible hand lifted Remus high in the air where he dangled upside down. This really pissed Sirius off, which was exactly Malfoy's intention. Malfoy took off in the opposite direction with Sirius chasing him. When they had left Remus, James and Peter far behind, Malfoy stopped. He flicked his wand, which had been pointed at Sirius all the time, and shouted "Infortunium!"

Sirius stopped too and looked confused. He wondered if Malfoy's curse had hit him and what he had hit him with. "What the fuck was that?" he shouted, waving with his wand.

"Ever heard of a bad luck curse Black?" Malfoy said grinning. "They can be really nasty."

"Why you...!" Sirius started but then he tripped on his feet and landed hard on the floor in front of Malfoy who was twisting with laughter.

"I'll just leave you here Black. And by the way, 'good' luck on your big date tonight." Malfoy said and left Sirius lying on the floor.

* * *

"Ow, that's gotta hurt." James said and pointed at Sirius's bleeding nose. 

"If you want to know how it feels all you have to do is fall with your nose first and land on the floor." Sirius said with a note of irony in his voice. "That coward cursed me and then he left."

"Cursed you?" Remus said frowning. James had managed to get him down obviously. "Which curse did he use?"

"It's not a big deal, I managed it on my own. I think I can handle any curse that Malfoy throws at me."

"Just be careful up the stairs, you look a bit groggy." James said, looking worried.

"James dear, I think that I handle the stairs on my own..." he said before he slipped and fell backwards. He whimpered when he once again hit the hard floor. Lying flat on his back and massaging his back with one of his hands, Sirius was thinking. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Hours later, when Sirius was walking back to the castle to get Remus for the date he was thoroughly pissed off. He had managed to knock over several jars with candy at the Honeydukes. And when he was ready to pay for the chocolate, at least he had been lucky enough to find Remus's favourite brand, he realized that he had forgotten the money by the bed. 

He had been pissed off with Malfoy and had gotten even more pissed off with every step he took on the long way back to the castle to get the money. When he had paid and was on his way back he was outraged. He would kill Malfoy slowly later if this curse ruined his and Remus's date.

Finally when he was back at the castle he noticed that Remus was waiting for him, already dressed to go out. A smile crept back into his face. He was always glad to see Remus.

"I was beginning to wonder where you had gone off to." Remus said in a perfect imitation of Professor McGonnagal.

"It's a long story. We have to hurry now if we want to make it in time for the table reservation I made at the Tree Broomsticks." Sirius said and grabbed Remus's hand.

"You actually made a reservation? Who are you? Are you really the Padfoot I know?" Remus said laughing. He was used to Sirius last minute plans. Sirius was of a very impulsive nature.

Sirius laughed too. He knew that he was known to be impulsive and tofollow his intuition. But he wanted this date to be perfect so he had planned it perfectly too. He took a look around every minute or two. It would just be typical, with his recent bad luck, if a runaway unicorn would come dashing out from behind a bush and stomp them both to death.

But their brisk walk to the Tree Broomsticks went just fine. No runaway unicorn stomped them to death. There was just a minor accident when Sirius tripped and landed on the bag contaigning the chocolate box he had bought for Remus. Sirius had cursed long and hard and then Remus had reminded him that they would be late for the reservation. The wish to kill Malfoy filled Sirius once again.

They had to wait for a long time before they got their table. When they after their long wait got their tables and the menu Sirius prayed that the bad luck wouldn't continue.

Remus put away the menu and took a zip from his goblet with butterbear. "You're acting a bit strange Sirius. You seem to be on the edge..."

"Me? No, I'm fine, perfectly fine, nothing wrong with me." Sirius said and meant to take Remus's hand that was resting on the table. When he was about to do so he tipped over his own goblet. He bit his lip and muttered a cleaning spell. The bad luck didn't seem to want to leave him.

Two hours later they left the Tree Broomsticks hand in hand. There had been no more major mishaps. Just some small embarrassing ones. Like when the cuff on Sirius's robe caught fire. Remus had said nothing about it; he had just been quick to put it out.

They were walking towards the lake. Sirius wanted to give Remus his present. He hoped that he could at least get that part right.

They laid down on the soft snow and made snow angels. Their cheeks were red from the cold and they were both covered in snow. Sirius looked over at Remus who looked like he was in heaven. How Remus could be happy even after this terrible date was a mystery to Sirius.

The reason to Remus's happiness was the fact that he had been dreaming about this for such a long time, and now it was happening. There had been some particular events that he would remember forever and laugh at but the date had been great anyway. 'Cause now he was making snow angels with Sirius and it was like a dream come through.

"I was planning to give this to you at dinner but I didn't know if you would still want it. I think I squashed your present..." Sirius said and blushed.

"It's alright Sirius. It's okay if you squashed my chocolate. It's not like it's uneatable now." Remus said and sat up.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I think I'll wait until we get back to the castle. If your nice I'll let you have a small bite." Remus teased.

"I'm always nice. I'm a nice little puppy, and you know it." and pushed Remus so he laid flat on his back in the snow.

"What are you going to do Sirius Black?" Remus purred.

"What do you think Remus Lupin?" Sirius said smiling. And then he kissed him. He kissed him for real. Remus grabbed Sirius coat to pull him closer. They had forgotten how could it was outside, they had forgotten that it was late and they should get back to the castle. They both had forgotten aboutthe silly bet.Remus put his one hand on Sirius's shoulder and the other he used to stroke his cheek. "This date was perfect. I love you Sirius."

Sirius froze. He realized that he had won the bet. Remus had just said the magic words. But he also realized something else. Suddenly it was allclear to him why he had come up with this game from the beginning. He had wanted Remus to love him. And the reason that he wanted that was because he loved Remus. "I won." he said softly.

Remus sank back into the snow. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You, you...!" Remus said but couldn't find the words.

"No! Let me finish. What I meant was that I won the bet, technically speaking. But I also won something else, something better, you're probably going to think that I'm cheesy now but... I also won you. I meant what I said the other day. When I said that I love you. I must have been blind not to see how you felt when I've been treating you this way. Now I'm talking about the game in general, not just the bet. I know now that I've been using the game as an excuse far to long. I'm sorry if I've hurt your feelings some times... how long have you loved me?"

"Two years. I loved you even before you invented your game last year. This maybe is off topic but will you tell me know why you've been acting strange all day?"

"Malfoy cast a bad luck curse upon me... you don't happen to know an antidote?" Sirius said and sighed.

"A bad luck curse? There's no such thing as a bad luck curse. I thought you knew that they were fake."

"But... how do you explain this bad luck I've been having all day!"

"A bad luck curse is not magical. The reason that it worked is because you believed that he had cursed you with bad luck. It's psychological. It's all in your mind. You inflicted all this bad luck upon yourself when you believed in the curse. Trust me on this one. McGonnagal told us about this so called curse ages ago. You must have been away at that time. But lets not talk about Malfoy now, lets continue where we left off."

"And where might that be?" Sirius said and rubbed his nose against Remus's.

"Is your memory that short mr. Black? Have you gone senile?" Remus said and smiled.

"Oh, you're talking about the kiss I presume. You don't want to go inside? I'm starting to freeze my butt off here."

"No, we'll stay a bit longer, then we can go inside. If we're lucky James and Peter are asleep and won't disturb us..."

"Won't disturb us? Now what exactly did you have in mind mr. Lupin." Sirius said and pressed himself against Remus that lay beneath him. Which made them both sink deeper into the snow.

"It's a surprise, and I promise that you will like it." was the last thing Remus said before he pressed his cold lips against Sirius's.

The snow began to fall again as they lay there. Several minutes passed. They were both shuddering, the closeness helped to keep them warm but they couldn't deny that the temperature was several degrees below zero. Sirius stroked one of his black curtains of hair aside and just admired how sweet his best friend/boy friend, or whatever they were now, looked with his cheeks and nose frostbitten.

"Splee! That was fun!" was the first word that came out of Sirius's mouth when they had stopped snogging and had gone to cuddling.

"Splee? Honestly Sirius, that is not a word. You just made it up..." Remus said laughing.

"No, splee is a great word. Can't you feel that it's a word that makes you kind of happy? It makes me happy at least. Just try it. Come on!" Sirius pleaded.

"Splee, that was fun!" Remus tried to say but he was laughing so it was hard to make out the words.

"You see, it makes you happy too." Sirius said and kissed Remus on the cheek. "Please can we get back to the castle now? I'm craving for a warm and nice bed. And perhaps some chocolate if I'm nice..." he winked.

"Then you'll have to be really nice if you're expacting me to share it with you."

"As I said earliaer. I'm a very nice pup."

* * *

**Now you know by now what your upcoming task is: (drumrolls) tell me what you thought! I love to read what you think! It's great. If you want some suggestions: Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else?**

**

* * *

Chaeli.meep**

- thank you, I know it was überlong, even I was beginning to wonder: "When is this chapter going to end?" And aw, thanks  
I also love angst. 

**Gray wings** - don't we all have a thing for chocolate? I get crazy around it. Especially dark chocolate, that's the best thing ever!

**Hydraspit** - of course your comments can change a story. If you have ideas that I like it's great, I add ideas that I like! Just wait for the next chapter, Remus I promise you can teach Sirius how to be creative with chocolate ; )

**Sophie Malfoy** - what a teaser you are ; ) It would be awesome too read a fic with what could've have happened, it's a wonderful idea. But before I loose myself in that idea I must focus on finishing this ficcie, those puppies deserve a happily ever after. Yes, well, I've changed my mind, you can tell Simon that I will let the pups play with eachother. With eachother and chocolate. That's a promise.; )

**EsScaper**- here's another update, I hope that you will enjoy it. I couldn't squeeze in some Lucius jealousy, instead it was Snape who had some issues. But maybe I'll give it a go someday and try a Lucius/Sirius fic for once. Could be really fun to try something new and different :D

**venusrose** - yey, you've got a brother, that must be fun. I'm the only child in my family, it has it benefits but it can get boring sometimes. Yey, e-mail long reviews are just fun, I love long reviews. It really brings out the sunshine in even the rainiest day.

Yep, Peter the ol' traitor. But I kind of felt sorry and didn't make him a really big traitor. That poor thing, rat, whatever :D

That's a really good point. Everybody else seem to have their poirtraits somewhere when they die, everone accept Sirius. I believe that the veil doesn't kill you, Sirius is just trapped somewhere. Will somebody save him? Maybe Harry in book 7. OooI hope so!

Ey, don't be sorry,I rant too most of the time, espesically on the phone, a normal phone-call between a friend and I is about 1-2 hours. XD And I just loved that long review :)

**iloveobiwanmore** - it's so great to hear from you. I'm going to read your fics someday now, I'm a huge fan of Star Wars. (couhgs) Obi-wan is hot...

**xfreak404x**- yey! It's great that you're gonna write your own slash. I look forward to reading it. Promises that I will leave a review!

**Loonyluna9**l - oh yes, it was really about time that Sirius opened his eyes. What a dunderhead. oh, I get free massages? that sounds great. (starts writing chapter 7 immideatly.)

**TheDreamerLady** - hehe that sounds great. Well, Malfoy wasn't really the one worried about competition, it was rather the human-bat Severus Snape who had some closet thing going on. hmm... poor Snape, he can't have Remus.

**Captain oz** - of course you can hit Peter, hit him as hard as you like. That traitor rat. Noo chocolate covered Sirius is a good thought :D

**Miss Moonlight** - jag är ifrån Sverige. Coolt : D jo, Sirius är trög, och inte så lite! Bad bad Sirius!

**Puffskein** - well, Sirius realizes now what he has missed to see lately. It was about time that he did.

**Lizzy-Evans** - ooh thank you : D by the way, what did you think of HBP? Yes, I wasn't going to make him a big traitor, Peter didn't say a word but the evil Snape and Lucius found out anyway. Peter is such a poor thing, always the one that is left out.

**Chrlii **- Nooo I would never think that you're stupid ; ) Feels good that you won't abandon me (sends you a huge hug) NopeI hadn't forgotten about you, I would never do that, one thing that I do tend to forget is to work on my Livejournal. (slaps my fingers). It's good that you have found your way to the Harry/Snape stories, there are some very good ones out there. There truly underestimated. I mean, who can deny that Snape has this dark mysterious side that is so attractive? And it doesn't hurt that Alan Rickman is the movie-Snape (Awwww). Well, to tell the truth, I have been thinking about writing Harry/Snape again, it was a long time since the last time I did that. Well of course you should write a Harry/Dumbledore story if you feel like doing so! Don't let anything stop you! I hate my writing but I still write. No one can stop me : Dmmm, yes I hope too that I will update soon.

**Enigma** - Ah that's so good to hear that you laugh when you read this! I was hoping that people would laugh :D Well, Sirius can't help that he's so sexy, some are just born with it hehe. Well, Peter is a poor little thingie, I felt kind of sorry for him, couldn't punish him that severly. Maybe in another fic :)

**KrisXD** - aaah! I thought that I had escaped from the AMR! (quickly grabs the phone and calls Aragorn, maybe I'll call Legolas too) I promise, I won't disturb you with anymore sports. There will be updates, honestly! Oh no, I really need to change tactics now, how did you find out about my secret mind games?

**Sirius'sheelah** - yep, I know that feeling too! I lost one of my favourite stories the other day and now I found it! Haha assclown, I love that word :D Oh my god, I hope you didn't hurt yourself from the running around in circles thingie. Here's some aspirin.

**foreverandever** -hehe jag vet, alltid enklare att kommentera på svenska. Ibland hittar man inte orden. Ooh tack! Är så sällan som nån från Sverige säger hur bra det är : D Jadu, Snape är ju lite smått kär i Remus, och inte så lite. Jaså, du drömmer också om chokladdoppade pojkar? Wei! Jomen Draco och Harry chokladdoppade skulle inte vara fel det ; ) Kramar

**Angel of Gray Dawn** - yey! Welcome to the club! I'm too obsessed with Remus/Sirius! Have been a major shipper for months! A year soon. Ah, they are so cute.

**Tanya J Potter** - mm I can explain that. In sweden we often use she or he instead of saying it. I've grown up with this habit so it's hard to make it go away. But I'll try to think about it in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**I never thought that I would see this day. The reason that it has taken so long for me to write this chapter is that I've never written something this slashy before. I repeat: Never. I rarely write really slashy pieces, I highly doubt that this chapter ever should have been revealed to the world but hey, this story needed a sort of a sexscene. Some of you have asked for more slash so I just tried to follow your wishes. (Please don't flame me so much because of the lousy sexscene that my computer catches fire, I've only got one computer that works you know)**

**And I also needed some inspiration for this chapter so I've worked on some art to this chap, it kind of helped with the inspiration. Another fun thing though is that it's graduation in 28 school weeks, next fall I'm off to college, YEY! And by christmas, I think I will buy a laptop, it's so much easier to carry around. **

**Anyways, it feels like I'm rambling now. I believe that I will write one more chapter for this about how they get back at Lucius and Snape. Because I'm working onfour mayor fics now. One has even got a title, it's called "The next best thing" and it's Lucius/Regulus. I decided that I needed to try a new pairing. And another that is work in progress is a Harry/Draco for a slashfest at third is another Remus/Sirius (I'm thinking about making a sequel to this fic), and the fourth is Snape/Harry pre HBP. It's been a long time since last when I wrote that ship. It's about time that I whipped out my little black notebook with plots that I've never written.**

**Love to you all until next time- Jessica**

**ps. comments at the bottom at usual. And excuse me if there are several errors, I was under stress when I uploaded it. **

* * *

"Sirius, you have to be quiet now, we wouldn't want to wake up James and Peter would we?" Remus said with one hand one the door to the dorm. 

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I'll try to be quiet but I won't make any promises, you know I can't be quiet."

"We'll just put a silencing charm around the bed curtains then..." Remus said in a lowered voice and opened the heavy door. Just as he had thought the other two marauders were sleeping, one of them, Peter, snoring loudly. He closed the door behind them slowly. For a second the door creaked and James turned in his sleep. They tiptoed all the way over to the bed. Sirius looked like he couldn't keep his silence any longer so Remus quickly closed the bedcurtains and cast a silencing charm around his bed. Seconds later Sirius was rolling around the bed trying to catch his breath in between his barking laughter.

"Wouldn't it have been fun if we had woken them up so they could enjoy the show!" Sirius said wiping away the tears in his eyes.

"No it would not have been fun, Peter would have freaked out and probably die with heart failure when he sees two of his best friends getting off together."

"And you're telling me that it wouldn't be fun to see the look on his face right before he faints? I say it would. Honestly."

"You can be so mean sometimes, you know that?" Remus said raising one eyebrow.

"Hey it's not my fault that Peter is an excellent joke sometimes, you've just got to love his little tics and other weird Peter thingies. Like that he turns crimson red in his face and looks like he's going to vomit when a girl talks to him."

"Now I suggest that we stop talking about Peter and you prove that you are worthy of this fabulous little piece of chocolate" Remus said and waved a bit with the box he was holding in his hands.

"What will I have to do, love?" Sirius said and blinked with his eyes in a tempting way a couple of times.

"Use your imagination, dear"

"Will a kiss do?" Sirius said wetting his lips.

"I don't think that _one_ kiss will do, I will need at least two you know..." Remus said and shrugged.

Remus leaned back against the pillows and put the box away when Sirius placed himself on top of him. Remus closes his eyes and endeavours the moment. He wanted this to be a memorable one. His eyes are still closed when Sirius wet lips hits his owns. He smiles as their lips presses hard against the others. He puts one hand on the back of Sirius's neck and takes a lock of Sirius's hair between his fingers and plays with it. It's so soft, just as he had imagined it to be. They break the kiss and then he says: "Wow, now you most definitely deserve chocolate."

Remus reaches for the box and undoes the ribbon. He throws the lid aside and studies the content. He almost begins to drool all over himself. He has always enjoyed chocolate, his entire childhood he has enjoyed chocolate. Maybe it was because his mother always made hot cocoa and bought a chocolate bar for him after the fullmoon. He had loved his mother so much for that.

"Sirius, this is important. Which flavour are you?"

"Definitely vanilla."

"Vanilla it is then..." Remus said and with some experience picks up a piece of vanilla chocolate without even looking. Quite a skill actually.

"Oh my God" Sirius moans with the chocolate in his mouth. "Now I understand why you wank off thinking about chocolate."

"Sirius, I never said I wanked off thinking about chocolate. And you told me that you would tell me what turned you on before I told you."

"Um, yeah, that's right. I promised that, didn't I. Right, I've had this fantasy for some time now. I know how much you like chocolate, so I've had this fantasy where I lick it off you're body. Fine, I told you, don't laugh. And now you have to tell me."

Remus began to laugh and Sirius asked what was so funny. "I'm not laughing at you Sirius." Remus replied. "I'm only laughing because I want to lick chocolate off your body too."

"Where's the liquid chocolate I bought you?" Sirius asked and started to look around.

"It's still in the bag Sirius... Oh you're not thinking what I think you are? Sirius?"

"Honestly, what's stopping us? We both want the same thing, we shouldn't deny what we both want, so give me the bottle now. Please?"

"I honestly believe that this is _not_ one of your better ideas Sirius. Really, maybe we could do it some other time, like when James and Peter are _not_ here?" Remus said and reached for the bag. He was unsure if it was a good idea doing this with their other two best friends in the room. Sirius on his hand didn't seem to be bothered by it, instead it seemed to make it even more exciting.

"Wait a second." Sirius whispered and crawled over to the drawer on the right side of Remus's bed. He opened it and tossed away a book and a pair of socks before he found what he was looking for.

"Did you really have to toss my book on the floor? And what do you think that you are doing with my tie?" Remus said as he felt that Sirius had positioned himself behind him.

"Just trust me dear, I know what I'm doing, I promise that you will like it. I'm just going to use your tie as a blindfold. It's much more fun when you don't see..." Sirius explained as he tied it around Remus's eyes. "Now there you are, can't see a thing can you?"

Sirius didn't wait however for an answer, instead he pushed Remus back against the pillows and took out his wand. He used it to conjure ropes that tied Remus's hands to the bedstand.

"Sirius?" Remus asked hesitantly when he felt that he was being tied up. Remus tried to move his hands but Sirius had done such a good job with the spell that it was impossible to move. "You didn't say _anything_ about tying me up..."

"Nope, 'cause I know that you wouldn't have thought it a good idea, so I decided that it was better to act then to ask. Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Yeah, you keep telling me that..." Remus sighed. He couldn't deny though that this whole bondage thing that was going on wasn't arousing. He felt that he was getting hard against his will and decided that he would let Sirius have his fun and decide later if he liked it.

"You don't have a quill here somewhere?"

"A quill? In the same drawer where you found my tie... what are you going to..?"

"You'll see, oh I meant, you'll feel, I'd forgotten that you can't see what is going on for the moment."

They heard a snore coming from James's bed and he was murmuring something in his sleep. Something that sounded very much like Lily. He just didn't seem to getenough of her. He talked about her the entire day and he also seemed to dream about her. Soon she would say yes, he was sure of that, she couldn't say no all the time could she?

Sirius opened the bottle and smelled the sweet aroma that came from it. It was a commonly known fact that Remus liked to put it on _everything_, sandwiches, lunch, dinner. He loved it. Sirius unbuttoned Remus's shirt as he could do it himself with his arms tied up. Then Sirius took the quill, proud of his very imaginative mind, dipped it in the bottle and wrote his name on Remus's stomach. Remus shivered when he felt the quill dance on him. He could feel that Sirius was writing his name, it tickled with every stroke.

Sirius stopped for a second to marvel over his piece of work. The chocolate, being a bit more liquid than ink, started to float out after a few seconds. Sirius bent down with his toungue out and tasted some of it that was floating down towards the boxers. Remus could have died happily and gone to heaven at that moment. He moaned and buried the back of his head back into the pillows.

Sirius chuckled but didn't say a word, he would let him squirm.

About a minute later Remus was more tempted than ever to remove the blindfold. For some reason Sirius had gone quiet and had stopped touching him all together. That god damned blindfold prevented him to see if Sirius was still even there. "Sirius?" he tried.

"Yes...?" came a reply somewhere from around Remus's feet. "Did you want something?"

"Please continue with what you were doing, you're driving me mad, and we don't want that. I might just run away with Snape and marry him if you don't continue now." Remus mocked. Using Snape as an argument always worked.

"Oh no you wouldn't, I would hunt him down and kill him if he ever stole you from him, besides not even you who've got the ability to find good in everyone would never _love_ Snivellus." Sirius reasoned. This time the voice was closer to Remus face and soon he felt that he was being kissed.

Sirius laughed again and reached for the quill. This time he had decided that Remus's nipples and chest just begged to be covered in chocolate. "From now on when I ask questions you will say 'yes' or 'no', if that's fine with you love."

"Yes" Remus whispered and smiled to himself.

"Excellent." Sirius said to himself and painted something that looked like a dog, but you can't blame him that it didn't really look like a dog, it's much harder than you can imagine to paint with chocolate. Beneath the dog he wrote Padfoot before he licked it off. When he came to the nipples he nibbled at them with his teeth. Remus responded with breathing heavier than usual.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes." Remus said biting his lip. This was such a slow torture, he couldn't wait until he could get back at Sirius later.

"Am I torturing you?" Sirius asked wickedly.

"Yes!" Remus let out,

"Do you want to come now?" Sirius askedseductively and tugged at the boxers with one of his free hands.

"Yes!" Remus nearly screamed out. It was after all good that he had put a silencing charm around the bed.

"I thought as much." Sirius said and threw the quill away, Sirius is such an impulsive nature and although the quill was fun it was taking a lot of time.

He removed the boxers rapidly and after he had thrown them away they landed neatly on the floor. "We can always get those later." Sirius said as he knew that Remus would so much want to remark that his boxers should not be lying on the floor.

With the boxers removed and Remus fully exposed and helpless Sirius took a moment to think through this. There hadn't been that much thought involved this far. He could let Remus come now, let him come fast. But that wouldn't be that much fun would it? He shot a glance at the bottle of chocolate and his most brilliant idea yet this night was born in his head.

He took a portion of the chocolate in his hand, about the size of a penny, and grinned to himself. What a marvellous idea.

Remus nearly died when he felt something wet hit his most private parts. He realized that it wasn't saliva, Sirius was pouring chocolate on his dick. And just thinking about what Sirius might do next nearly was enough to make him come before Sirius had even started.

"Is this just what you imagined?" Sirius said as he was letting his hand wandering up and down the length of Remus's cock. He stroked it and was merely teasing Remus.

"Yes..." Remus barely could say. He knew that James and Peter couldn't hear what was going on but he was still holding back a lot. What he really wanted to do was to scream and make Sirius get to business already, he had let him wait for this so long.

Sirius sensed how restrained Remus sounded and decided that he should finish what he had started. He did not regret though that he had kept him waiting this long, he knew Remus would get back at him soon with this same slow torture, perhaps even slower to get revenge. Sirius looked forward to it.

Remus had tried to be calm but not even the so usual restrained Remus with so much self-control could hold back from screaming Sirius name when he felt Sirius soft tongue first tasting him and then taking him in whole. He was chipping for air now, Sirius being here with him of all people, giving heads to him when he could get anyone he wanted was almost unbelievable. It was so much better than in the fantasy.

Sirius had been with another man like this once before, the captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch time last year. But the taste of them couldn't be compared. Remus tasted like he had imagined him too, he tasted like: best friend, soulmate, lover. Basically he tasted like everything that Sirius loved about Remus. And the taste of chocolate was just a bonus.

Remus quivered where he was lying, he's knees felts like they were about to shake. He was trying to say something but couldn't speak at the moment. He was thinking about telling Sirius to stop, if Sirius didn't stop soon he would have to swallow. Sirius on the other hand didn't seem to mind, he felt that Remus was slightly pulling away but Sirius just pulled him back. Swallowing wasn't really such a big deal, the Hufflepuff captain hadn't minded at all so Sirius filt that he shouldn't mind too. He had a lot to thank that said captain about, he had really thaught him a lot about sex. Maybe he should write him a postcard someday.

Remus panted after he had come, he had nothing to say right now. It was a perfect moment. Some timelater, he wasn't sure how long, Sirius removed his blindfold and released him from the ropes. "Didn't I tell you that you would like it?" Sirius said and snuggled up close to Remus.

Remus, feeling more content than he had ever had, sighed and said "I can't believe I doubted you."

"Well, you can always get back at me now. Make me squirm even more than I made you." Sirius said and took his hand.

"You've got a point there, don't think I will go easy on you, I believe that there's still plenty more of the chocolate and there are some hours left until morning..."

"Then do whatever you please" Sirius said and willingly put on the blindfold. "You will find that I can be the outmost obedient when I want too."

* * *

**Now you know by now what your upcoming task is: (drumrolls) tell me what you thought! I love to read what you think! It's great. If you want some suggestions: Liked? Loved? Hated? Anything else?

* * *

**

**Captain Oz** - yep a chocolate covered Sirius is good. I have tried thinking about that in class but it didn't work though, I'll have to try again sometime, people were asking why I had this dreamy and silly look on my face, if they only knew (evil laughter)

**Hydraspit** - Thank you so much, chapter 6 was so long so I feared that I was merely rambling forever. Well, in many fics that I have read Peter has always been a little slimeball and I think that he indeed was a loyal friend when they were at Hogwarts, I guess he just ended up with the wrong people later in life. Yey thanks, I thought it wasto much fluff, but I can't help myself, fluff is wonderful when there's not too much of it.

**Lizzy184** - Yes, Peter must really hate himself, like being a part of Harry's parents' death must really make him hate himself. I know, I was doumbfounded when I read HBP, Snape killing Dumbledore, I never saw that one coming. I had a feeling that Dumbledore would die but not be the hands of Snape. Yeah, that RAB has really been intersting, I also read that interview where she hinted that it could be Regulus. I just hope that we don't have to wait forever until book 7 so we can find out.

**Sophie Malfoy** - it always makes me glad when your trio is happy :) Ooh I see, Simon went out with his 'buddy'. It's awesome that you still love this story! When I feel that I should give up writing slash I go back and read reviews like yours. It's really great. I hoped that all of you liked this chocolate scene, it took a lot of work to complete it and I did my best at writing it a bit slashier than usual. I hope you'll enjoy it. Say hi to Simon ;)

**dreamymoonbeam** - splee is such a great word :) Yeah, I though a lot about the twist with the bad luck curse. I believe that it is like this in reality, I always fear for the worst to happen and when it does I sometimes have my self to blame because I've been thinking about all the bad stuf that _can_ happen than thinking about the good stuf. You're welcome, I hope you like this update too.

**Tanya J Potter** - it's alright, I try to think more about the he/she thingies now. I have never thought about many of us swedes using he and she instead of it sometimes. And I'm used to the spanish where you have to think all the time about if you're going to use the masculine or feminie form.

**Chrliii** - Yey, they did finally get together, with a long time overdue. They should have realized it sooner those sweet little pups. Well, I am going to write HP/SS again, I've got the plot lines ready so I only need to start writing it. Well I know that situation, my parents think that I spend a lot of my time in front of the computer too. I can agree with that, like Neville and Luna for an example, they really seem to be a couple, I think Neville likes Luna. And I with my OTP being Remus/Sirius I can find my own clues in the books that they were a couple, I think I'm damaged for life : D I do live in Sweden, very nice country, so it would be a very very very long way to go for you, so I'll guess I just have to promise that I won't stop writing. And I hope that you will post something here too, you said something about a fic that you wanted to write. I hope I'll see it uploaded here soon!

**chaeli.meep** - SPLEE! Oooh it does really make people happy :)

**EsScaper **- yes Sirius is indeed a genius sometimes. It was about time that he stopped being so thick and confessed his feelings. Yes, this is before the womping willow so you are right that Snape has got a thing for mr. Moony. Poor Snape since he can't have him. Yes I know that readers always need more, I still mourn that one of my favourite Hellsing fics has been lost. (sigh)

**Gray Wings** - nope that wasn't the ending, I just needed to write the chocolate scene and the boys will need to get back at the Slytherins in another chapter. yes, Snape is indeed poor and lonely, that poor thing.

**TheDreamerLady** - that's not such a bad idea. That could be another fic. That would be whicked to write, it would be so fun! So much angst. Your most welcome, I'm a huge fluffwriter ; )

**KawaiiMegami86** - Yes that is very exciting, I love to have twists in a story.I do believe in self-fulfilling prophecys. No, you're not rambling, you always make sense. Hugs

**foreverandever** - jaa, det blev himla sött där på slutet. Riktigt sockersött och puttinuttigt. Hehe detär ju inget fel med chokladdoppade marodörer fast jag vill nog inte tänka på Peter täckt med choklad :S Nejdå, jag ska inte vara för hård med Severus, han ligger mig väldigt varmt om hjärtat och jag tror inte att han är så ond som han verkar. Ajdå, ja jag blev också lite upprörd efter bok 6 men det är ändå synd om Severus på nåt vis att han var tvungen att, ja du vet... Oja, Lucius ska då verkligen få ett hemskt straff (tar fram piskan).

**Sirius'sheelah** - Do I have to send you more aspirin? Or would you like Ipren? AWW! Am I your hero? (melts into a puddle on the floor). Yey, I like manga too, I'm in a Hellsing period right now, I can't get enough of that sexy vampire Alucard! (drools)

**Miss JaD** - well you have had to wait for the chocolatescene for a long time so I hope you will be pleased with it :D

**Jennyh** - Nejdå din skrift är inte konstig. Tack, blir så glad när man får höra att det man skriver är bra. Nej de översätter inga namn i de svenska böckerna, det är väldigt lite namn på saker som de översätter, namn på trolldrycker är översatt men väldigt lite annat är översatt.

**Faye407** - aaaaaaaaaw! I can't believe that you like it so much, I'm so flattered to hearthat you think it's the sweetest ever!

**Rikki-Boy** - (drumroll) here's your chocolatescene, (finally) you've had to wait for it a long time, hope you'll enjoy it!

**freakanature** - (bows) well, the fic is not over yet, at least one chapter left now I think, and we'll see were I take it from this.

**hrhgmsfsoap** - ah it's you, I remember you! No they didn't! That was mean! They deleted a fic I had written with a friend because we both had posted it, I was angry for quite a while because of that. You can live for some more time, I will continue this.

**PiperLeoEternally** - You don't happen to be a fan of the Charmed tv series? (judging from your name) I love that serie :D I'm so glad that you loved it, it was fun to find my email full with reviews :D

**Keisan** - hehe yeah I should have put out a warning that your teeth might roth ;)

**Fangqueen13** - yeah,I love multiple plot lines, I think it gives more depth to a story, PWP is fun too but I like stories with a plot :)

**Venusrose** - yeah thanks, I know about the few spelling errors but I was in a rush to upload it, and then I forgot to correct them later. I'm glad to that Peter had enough balls to stand up for his friends, they were after all his only true best friends so it would be weird if he sold them out to easily. Yeah, we wouldn't want to see that one a date ;)

**Karamela** - yey, I also loved the strip, I always seem to have a scene where somebody strips I've noticed ;)

**sola-bola** - I'm not sure if this is what you meant with sweaty werewolf-dog sex. That might come in another fic. ;)

**Lorelei6** - yes, I just had to put in all that 'bad luck'. I also love them, they're really my OTP. You think that they seem real? (nearly faints and falls off my chair) Thank you som much! Splee!

**bake-san** - I love your friend, such a nice friend to introduce you to this lovely ship :) I too don't believe that he's dead, Rowling will have to show the body or something else to convince me.

**MinervaEvenstar** - yes it's one of the best words ever:D:D

**OCDdegrassi** - I'm thinking about writing another fic soon that's about Snape/Remus, I would really want to write a good one with that pairing, so when I get the time I will (promise)


End file.
